Out of My Mind for You
by walkingwithdinosaurs
Summary: Sam sees Mercedes sing in a New York bar and feels drawn to her almost instantly, his only problem; getting the sassy diva to let down her walls and allow him to love her.
1. Chapter 1: The first time

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor do I own any of the characters. I, sadly, only own the plot of this particular story.

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first published story. I'm pretty nervous about it, but still excited nontheless.

Please excuse any mistakes it hasen't been beta-ed yet, but if anyone is interested please PM me, I'm in desperate need of one.

Anyway, on with the story.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Jay xx

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first time I ever saw your face**

Sam Evans sat alone at the bar sipping on his whiskey sour, his suit jacket folded neatly on the back of his stool, and his blue tie hanging loosely around the unbuttoned collar of his crisp white shirt. He didn't typically come to places like this, preferring the scene at trendy bars on the upper West side to seedy little dives like this one, but his Best friend puck had been nagging him non stop about coming here, stating that the women were hot and the entertainment, even hotter. After weeks of pestering, Sam finally agreed, and Puck, the bastard, was 20 minutes late.

Sam Looked down at the expensive watch on his wrist checking the time and deciding that if Puck wasn't there in 5 minutes he was leaving. The second hand smoke was getting to him anyway.

"Hey man, Sorry I'm late I decided to share a cab with this hot little number and I got a bit, eh, held up." His best friend said, grinning like the Cheshire cat and cuffing his shoulder. Sam shook his head, a small smirk staining his plump lips.

"You're such a whore, Puck."

"Hey, when I see an opportunity, I grasp it. It's not my fault you're frigid, man." Puck said, waving the bartender over, and ordering a beer. "How long has it been since you've gotten laid anyway?"

Sam said nothing, shooting him a look that clearly told him to shut his ass up.

"So, mind telling me, again, why I'm in this dive instead of a nice air conditioned bar, not risking my life with second hand smoke?"

"I told you man, the women here are some of the hottest I've ever seen, plus the entertainment is great, and you could use a break from all those stuffy Upper West Side bitches." Puck mused sipping his beer.

"Entertainment…?" Sam queried, trailing off.

"Singers man, some amazing fucking singers perform here." Puck answered, his gaze following a busty Latina who was heading towards the restroom. "Man! There is some talent here tonight."

Sam shook his head at his friend's antics. Just then, an older black man took the microphone on the small platform at the front of the bar.

"All right, all right, quiet ya'lls asses down, we got a treat for ya'll tonight" His New York accent was thick. "This is her very first time performing at sully's and I want ya'll to make her feel welcome, Give it up for Mercy Jones." The audience applauded politely, a few of them even hooting.

Sam could only see her silhouette as the club lights darkened. She was short, only about 5'4, he assumed, and Her figure was curvy, like a rounded coke bottle. As the spotlight came on, the air left his lungs in a deep 'woosh'. She was beautiful. Her long brown curls falling loosely in perfect ringlets around her small shoulders, Her wonderful chocolate brown complexion glowing even under the harsh, unflattering blub of the fluorescent spotlight. Her face was perfect, perfectly rounded eyes, a cute button nose, and full, plush lips. Her makeup, from what he could see of it from the back of the bar, was done lightly, just enough to highlight her features without overpowering her natural beauty. Her dress was red, hugging her bountiful curves without clinging to her too tightly, the top half exposing a peek of her delicious breasts and the bottom, stretched over her magnificent ass. Her legs were short, but her calves were slightly muscular and her small feet encased in stilettos, the same crimson red as her dress. In short, she was exquisite.

She smiled, her straight, white teeth gleaming.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" She asked, her voice her was small and firm at the same time. Sam could tell from her accent that she wasn't from New York, though he still couldn't quite place where. The audience let out their collective replies, most of them being a simple 'good'.

"Good, that's good" She nodded her head "Well, I'm gonna shut the hell up and sing now."

She took a step back, cleared her throat and closed her eyes. When she began to sing Sam could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Her voice was amazing, and not at all what he expected from her speaking voice.

_Ain't no way for me to love you,  
if you won't let me.  
It ain't no way for me to give you all you need,  
if you won't let me give all of me.  
I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man,  
and that's the way it was planned.  
Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I  
give you all the things I can,  
if you're tying both of my hands?_

Her voice was wonderful, slightly raspy, a little sweet and perfectly strong. It gave him Goosebumps. He wasn't sure who sung the original song but he was sure that they would have been proud to hear this spectacular voice doing it justice.

Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way).  
It ain't no way (ain't no way).  
It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way).  
Ain't no way baby (ain't no way).  
It ain't no way for me to love you,  
if you won't let me.

Stop trying to be someone you're not.  
How cold and cruel is a man  
who pay too much for what he got?  
And if you need me to love you, say, say you do.  
Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that  
I need you.  
Oh, Oh, it ain't no way.  
I'll tell you that it ain't no way,  
It ain't no way.  
It ain't no way, baby, no.  
It just ain't no way.  
It sure ain't no way  
It ain't no way for me to love you,  
if you won't let me...no way...if you won't let me...ain't no way

Her spectacular performance granted her a standing ovation from the entire bar. Sam was speechless, he could only listen to her sing that song everyday, for the rest of his life and he would be perfectly happy. He looked over at puck who was stood up out of his seat, grinning and clapping enthusiastically.

"See, what'd I tell you, fucking amazing" He said.

Sam barely registered Mercy bowing and giving her thanks before stepping off the platform and making her way towards the bar, toward him!

As she walked through the throng of people towards the bar, Sam could feel his throat closing up; she was even more amazing up close. Sam hadn't felt like this since he was a nerdy teenager, he had been sure that his days of getting flustered around women were long over.

She stood next to the stool closest to him and waved the bartender over, ordering a gin and tonic. She looked over and smiled at him and he had to close his eyes briefly to control the tightening in his slacks. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You were amazing out there." He spoke; feeling a wave of confidence hit him.

Her smile was blinding, "Oh, thank you so much, I was crazy nervous." He opened his mouth to speak again, when Puck's deep voice sounded from over his shoulder.

"Well, aren't you a delicious glass of chocolate milk, you were amazing out there lil' mama."

Mercy only quirked an eyebrow and raised her glass to her plump lips taking a generous sip. Puck stretched his arm over Sam's shoulder, opening his hand in the universal gesture for handshake.

"I'm Puck."

She smirked, "Your name is Puck?" Ignoring his outstretched hand.

"No, it's Noah, but I prefer Puck, it sounds cooler." He laughed at his own mediocre joke.

Mercedes only replied with a hmm sound, effectively dismissing him. "I'm Mercedes" Sam snorted into his whiskey at her jab and Puck looked taken aback. She turned to the blonde, a smirk still playing at her lips. "And you are?" she questioned.

"Sam, Sam I am." He dropped his head in embarrassment at the lame line. She only giggled.

"And do you like green eggs and ham, Sam?" Her smirk now a full fledged smile.

"No actually, I hate the stuff" Sam played along.

Puck scoffed behind him, still sore because of her previous dismissal of his charm. Mercedes didn't have time reply to Sam's comment when the busty Latina that Puck had been eyeing earlier came up to Mercy and swung an arm around her shoulder.

"We gotta go Wheezy, We have Brunch with Kurt in the morning remember." She said, completely ignoring the boys.

"Right, right, let me go get my bag and we'll go" Mercedes said nodding her head, then turning back to Sam and Puck. "Well, I gotta go but maybe I'll see you around sometimes, Sam I am." She mocked before grabbing her friends hand and heading back towards A door marked Employees next to the stage. When they were out of earshot Puck spoke up.

"Well, she was a sassy little thing." He muttered, his voice sarcastic.

"She was beautiful." Sam muttered quietly, still staring at the door that Mercy and her friend had entered.

"Whatever man, it's like 2 in the morning, let's get the fuck out of here, I wanna go home." Puck boomed, standing up and grabbing his Navy blue Suit jacket and slapping a bill on the bar.

As Sam and Puck exited the small bar, no doubt reeking of cigarette smoke, Sam smiled, thinking of Mercy Jones and her magnificent face. Promising himself that he would make her his.


	2. Chapter 2: Just leave it alone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys!**

**This Chapter is more of an insight into the mind or Mercedes Jones.**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Jay xx**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just leave it Alone

Mercedes Jones was not one of those girls. One of those stupid giggly girls that that couldn't stop thinking about one stupid guy that she met in one stupid bar, one stupid time. But she was sure as hell acting like one of them. Mercedes had, had a perpetual smile on her lovely face since she and Santana had left Sully's last night, and it didn't make one lick of sense. Sure that Sam guy was hella fine but she didn't know anything about him. They'd barely even had a conversation, only each spouting a couple of lines from a children's book and here she was acting like some sprung 15 year old.

Mercedes' thoughts of Sam took the back burner as she made her way to the kitchen where her best friend Santana Lopez was fiddling with the coffee maker.

"I swear I can never get this goddamn thing to work, and you know how I needs my morning coffee, Wheezy." The sassy Latina spouted.

"Well good morning to you too 'Tana, I slept exceptionally well thanks for asking." Mercedes muttered, rolling her eyes.

Santana only grunted. "Whatever, girl."

"Anyway, you should be getting ready, we have brunch with Kurt in an hour and a half remember? You can just get a coffee there."

"Yeah, I guess, oh, I forgot to congratulate you on your performance last night, you were hot as hell up there."

Mercedes voiced her thanks and stood up to leave the kitchen when Santana spoke again,

"And who were those guys you were talking to last night? The blonde one was a cutie." She questioned innocently.

"Um, I don't really know I went up to the bar to get a drink and he congratulated me on my performance, that all. His name was..Sam I think." She tried to play it off.

Santana only pursed her lips a bit then smirked. "Well did you get his number?"

"'Tana you know I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Girl, who said anything about dating, you could use a stiff one, and I don't mean a glass whiskey." She replied smartly.

"I'm perfectly content with my vibrator, thank you very much."

"mmhmm, look Mercy, all I'm sayin' is that you don't have to fall in love with the guy, just let him dick ya' down a few times."

"You know I ain't into casual sex, I'm perfectly satisfied." Her small voice sounded entirely unconvincing. "Anyway, I'm putting an end to this conversation, nothing is gonna happen with blondie and I, and we need to go get ready for brunch." And with that last remark she left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

As Mercedes adjusted the temperature of the water and removed her pajamas she thought about what she'd said to Santana, she was truthful in her admission that she was perfectly content, but being content was not the same as being happy. Sure she was Happy with her friends and her job and herself. But, as cliché as it sounded, there was always something missing. Santana and Kurt seemed to think that is was a lack of real male companionship, a relationship. But she wasn't so sure. Mercedes had always been weary of relationships, sure she was confident in her self, she was beautiful, smart, and funny why wouldn't she be. But after years of month long relationships which ended in her being unceremoniously dumped when the guy found someone skinner or more bubbly, she'd just resigned herself to the fact that she would always be the only one who thought so highly of herself. And since the men that she dated couldn't appreciate her to the fullest, well, fuck em', she could love herself just as well. But in the very back of her mind she'd always had the desire to be in a loving relationship, to come home after a long day at work and have her feet rubbed and to be held during those particularly bad thunderstorms that she'd always hated herself for being afraid of. Still, she was unwilling to be with someone who didn't appreciate her, and that, she supposed, was the reason she was still single.

As she stepped into the shower her thoughts strayed to Sam, the gorgeous blonde from the bar last night. She was almost sure that he had been flirting with her and she was positive that she'd been flirting with him but it seemed improbable. There was no way in hell that she was his type, at best he was looking to knock out two weird fetishes at once, being with a black girl and a big one at that! He could kill two birds with one stone. He probably had a string of perky, leggy, blonde ex girlfriends in his history.

Even still as she thought about Sam, with his pouty pink lips, big arms, and clear green eyes she could feel a tingling in her nether regions and her nipples tighten. She sighed softly to herself as she realized that unless she wanted to be late to brunch and risk hearing kurt's big mouth, she'd better hurry her ass up.

** MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Brunch was as Mercedes expected it'd be, light conversations about their weekends and numerous apologies from Kurt, expressing his contempt at not being able to make her performance at Sully's, which Mercedes, of course, dismissed, telling him that he'd better make his little, khaki clad ass to the next one or there'd surely be hell to pay. Thankfully, Santana was too wrapped up in her story about how much of a tyrant her editor was, to bring up the conversation that they'd had earlier that morning and Mercedes was extremely glad, knowing that Kurt would have positively eaten it up, asking her all sorts of questions about Sam and most importantly, to him at least, what he'd been wearing and she was not down with that today.

After they'd eaten their fill and split check they went their separate ways, Santana and Mercedes to their apartment and Kurt heading to Barney's to check out a new shipment of pashmina scarves.

Once back at their humble abode, Santana decided to speak up.

"You're welcome." She quipped smartly

"For what?" Mercedes asked turning her chocolate eyes toward her best friend, a questioning look on her pretty face.

"For not mentioning our conversation about blondie to Kurt."

"Girl, you are reading way to into this, I have no idea why you keep bring it up, this guy means nothing, I had a half assed conversation with him in a shitty bar, it was nothing!" She was becoming frustrated.

"Well, someone's getting mighty defensive." The latina continued to goad her.

"'Tana, you need to stop, 'fore I get mad, seriously."

"Okay, okay, sorry, damn, calm your tits." Santana took a few steps back with her hands raised in a gesture of submission.

Mercedes took a deep breath, calming herself down before Santana continued.

"Anyway, how's that story that you've been working on going?"

Both Mercedes and Santana worked for _Spin Magazine_, One of the biggest music magazines in the country, in fact, that's where they'd met, both doing their respective internships, they'd often run into each other in the mailroom or on their short lunch breaks, and after weeks of quiet hello's which lead into small talk the two girls formed a solid friendship. In the beginning Santana's boisterous nature had been slightly off putting but Mercedes had come to love it, even noticing that it had made her come out of her shell a bit. And of course after she'd introduced Santana to Kurt he'd taken an immediate liking to the sassy Latina. They weren't at all surprised to learn that Santana had grown up in New York; they supposed that's where she'd gotten her slightly abrasive personality from. Mercedes and Kurt found it refreshing, coming from Ohio where no one seemed to actually say what they were thinking. When she and Santana had finished their internships and college respectively, they'd decided to move in together to save money. And when they'd both landed full time jobs at the magazine, they couldn't bear to part with other, only deciding to rent one that was considerably bigger now that they had steady income.

"It's coming along I guess, I had an interview with the singer and he was a total douche though, so totally into himself." Mercedes shook her head. "And you know you can't act like that when you're just starting out, nobody will want to work with you."

"Is his stuff good?" Santana asked.

"It's alright, I guess, it just seems like he's trying too hard, I'm guessin' he'll put out one slightly good album, then people will get bored with him."

"Damn, girl, are you gonna put that in the article?" she laughed.

"Yeah, only I'll say it more eloquently."

After the girls shared a bout of giggles Mercedes got up head back to her room to work on her article.

"Hey, we should Go back to Sully's next weekend, maybe you can sing again." Santana spoke, bending over to look through their extensive DVD collection.

"Yeah, maybe, I'll see what I have planned."

"Oh shut up! You know my four year old niece has more of a social life than you."

"Bitch, you don't know what I got going on." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of her statement.

"mmhmm, sure , sure. I'll call Sully tomorrow and tell him that you want to sing."

Mercedes only smiled fondly at her friend and nodded her head, making her way to her bedroom. As soon as she was out of the living room she heard Santana's raspy voice.

"Plus maybe blondie will be there again."

Mercedes slammed her bedroom door and Santana let out a full bellied laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Isn't she lovely?

**A/N: Special thanks to my lovely beta for fixing all of my silly mistakes, love. Also, there's a little lemon in this chapter, it;s not much, but it's still a little zesty.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Isn't she lovely?

Monday morning, Samuel Evans sat at his desk in one of the top floor offices of the Blair and Boswell architecture firm. The view from his 17th floor window was spectacular and he'd damn near worked himself to death getting there. At only 26 years old, he was the youngest senior architect in the entire firm. At a young age, Sam had promised himself that he would do whatever it took to be wealthy. Though Sam came from a very loving family, they didn't have much. His parents, Dwight and Mary, had been high school sweethearts who'd gotten pregnant with him their senior year.

The following years had been entirely too cliché for the southern Tennessee family, with his father working construction and his mother being a waitress at a local diner. They had always struggled financially. Though his parents made sure that neither he nor his younger siblings ever went hungry, they had always lacked most of the luxuries that other kids had. When Sam was old enough to become embarrassed about his second hand goodwill clothes and his Walmart brand sneakers, he swore that he would make a better life for himself; and that's exactly what he did. He worked his ass off all through high school and ended up getting a scholarship to Cornell University.

During college, he'd made friends, rich friends with fathers in high places, one of which had landed him an internship at B&B. Though he told people that it was by pure skill and talent, he was sure that he'd moved so high up in the company so fast due to his charisma and people skills. With his, way more than sufficient income, he was able pay for his family to live much more comfortably back in Tennessee; and for that he was be eternally grateful.

As Sam sat in his black, leather chair, looking out of the big glass window, purposely ignoring the blueprints on his desk, he thought of Mercedes Jones. God, she was beautiful; one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen-and he'd seen a lot of women. He'd also loved how she completely shot down Puck; the bastard deserved it. His ego had been largely inflated as of late. Sam was a little embarrassed by his lack of skill when it came to flirting. In high school he hadn't been much of a ladies man. He was more concerned with his work than with girls, and that stigma ran with him all the way through college. And now, well, he was used to women just throwing themselves at him because of his money and looks. He never had to spit much game to get a woman into bed. Somehow, though, he knew that Mercedes wasn't one of those women; she wouldn't be impressed with his money.

He'd cursed himself that night when he'd gotten home and realized that he hadn't gotten her number. He was too mesmerized by her beauty to even think straight. He wondered if she would be back at Sully's next weekend; he **needed** to see her. "My god, I'm being fucking creepy, I don't even know this girl," he thought to himself as he turned his chair around to look over the blueprints on his desk, his thoughts of Mercedes put on hold.

** MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Later that day, after he'd gone home, he decided to call Puck.

"Hey man, what's up? Better talk fast, I've got this cute little honey in my bathroom powdering her nose, and let me tell ya', she's a freak," his best friend mused.

Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust for a second before responding. "Dude, it's a Monday night, where did you even meet this girl?"

Puck laughed, "She works at the Starbucks near my apartment and goes to school around here or something."

"Dude…" Sam trailed off.

"Don't worry, she's not jailbait, I carded her and everything."

"You are actually despicable, he laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking, you were right about that bar from Friday. We should go back next weekend." He tried to sound aloof.

"Hmm, does it have anything to do with that hot little mama, you met?"

"Actually, yeah, I don't know man, I've just kind of got this feeling about her. I kind of want to see her again," Sam admitted truthfully.

"Did you even get her number?"

"Nope."

"Well, how do you even know she's gonna be there again, dude?" Puck, asked, confused.

"I don't," Sam answered simply.

"Whatever man, we'll go if you want, since you seem so eager to get that lil' mama in the sack." Before, Sam could interrupt to explain that it was more than that, Puck continued, "Anyway, I gotta go, my, eh, date is coming out of the bathroom and we're about to play hide the snake." With that, he hung up the phone, leaving Sam laughing on the other end.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

That night after a lonely dinner of Kung Pao chicken, Sam decided to call it a night and headed for a steamy shower. As he was scrubbing his body with Old Spice, his thoughts wandered to Mercedes again. He thought about what it would be like to have her in his shower. He pictured her lovely body covered with soapy suds running down her mountainous breasts, over her curvy stomach, and finally past her shapely thighs until they reached the shower floor only to be washed away by the steady spray.

Sam could feel himself begin to harden at the image; he reached down and curled one of his big hands around his large member, stroking slowly as to prolong the pleasure.

In his fantasy, Mercedes was smiling coyly up at him through her long lashes as she rested on her knees in front of him, grasping him in her tiny palm as she placed teasing licks around the shaft of his rock solid cock. It seemed like minutes before she finally granted him mercy and wrapped her plump lips around him, slowly bobbing her head as she ran her velvet-smooth tongue around his mushroom like head.

"Fuck, baby yes!" He groaned out loud as he stroked himself faster, his eyes tightly closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

He pictured her taking him deep but still not being able to fit him fully in her mouth so she used her hands, wrapping them both around the remaining length of his shaft and working them at the same time in opposite directions. The vision was enough to send him over the edge as he shot his release on the shower floor. Fantasy Sam, though, released himself all over her big breasts.

Sam opened his eyes as he came back to earth; he had to hold on to the brass railing to keep himself upright as he felt his knees weaken. He couldn't remember a time when he'd come that hard from just touching himself. Then again he couldn't ever remember being as attracted to any woman the way he was attracted to Mercedes.

He flinched as he felt the water turn ice cold, shutting off the faucets and grabbing a fluffy, white towel he made the trek to his bedroom, positively worn out.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

The rest of the work week passed by unbearably slow for Sam. He often found himself thinking about Mercedes, wondering what her favorite color was, what she did for a living, and even what side of the bed she slept on. He also found himself praying a lot, asking God, vehemently, to let him see her again. He was driving himself crazy and needless to say, Friday hadn't come fast enough.

Sam had come home after work on Friday and changed out of his suit into a pair of dark jeans and white button down shirt with a sport coat, wanting to look nice, but not stuffy. He and Puck had agreed to meet there again, as Puck had gone to entertain another barely legal girl after work. He was probably sneaking out of her tiny dorm room at that very second.

Sam made his way downstairs, saying a polite hello to his building's doorman, Alan, and hailed a cab. After giving the driver directions and agreeing to pay extra for the drive to Queens, they took off. He was ever thankful when the driver didn't make small talk. As they neared Sully's, the blonde man could feel his palms begin to sweat. He wiped them nervously on the thighs of his jeans as they pulled up to the little dive. Sam practically threw the money at the driver as he climbed out of the yellow cab and onto the cracked sidewalk.

Sully's was very busy; all sorts of people packed wall to wall in the small bar, a lively jazz band playing enthusiastically on the platform where he had first seen Mercedes. Sam straightened his back to stand taller, looking around trying to spot her. He concluded that his attempt was only in vain as there were just too many people so he made his way over to the long bar where he motioned for the bartender, the same one from last week.

"Can I get a whiskey sour?" Sam asked. The bartender nodded his head.

In seconds, the man was back with his drink, sitting it on a black napkin in front of him.

"Thanks."

"No problem man."

Sam spoke up again.

"Hey man, I was wonderin'…is that chick that sang here last week gonna be here again tonight?" Sam questioned.

The bartender smiled knowingly and laughed a little. "You're not the only one to ask about her." Sam frowned a bit.

"Oh yeah?" the blonde inquired.

"Yup, I've gotten a few guys tonight asking if she'd be here." The bartender nodded his head. "Told em' I didn't know, but I did see you talking to her last week, you two together?"

"Nahh, but I'm hoping we'll be soon," Sam answered truthfully.

"Well, you'll get your chance, she's gonna sing sometime tonight, heard Sully talking about it earlier this week."

"Good." Sam's smile brightened.

"You'd better snap her up fast though; there are a lot of vultures here tonight." With that, the nameless bartender headed down the bar to refill someone's drink order.

Sam straightened up on his stool to look around the room again when he felt someone cuff his shoulder. Turning slightly, he saw his best friend grinning at him.

"What's up douche?" Puck said, sitting down next to him.

"Not much man, you have a good time earlier?" he asked.

"Great time, dude, wanna smell my fingers?" Puck laughed.

"You're fucking disgusting, Puckerman."

"I know." He smiled. "Anyway, you see your little mama yet?"

"Nope, but the bartender said she was gonna sing tonight."

"Cool, cool, I think I'm gonna try to get with her little friend, she was pretty hot too, great ass," Puck said lewdly.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no! I'm in my sexual prime. Don't get mad at me just because I'm taking advantage of it and screwing all the honeys I can, while you sit at home jerkin' off like a fifteen year old."

Sam rolled his eyes "You're gonna catch somethin' from one of these 'honeys' one day, and I'm gonna laugh my ass off."

"Whatever man." Puck muttered sullenly.

The two men engaged in playful banter for a while longer before they heard the band stop playing. They turned their stools to see the older black man from last week, who they assumed was Sully, take the mic. The crowd quieted almost instantaneously.

"Alright, well, y'all got a hell of a treat last week when miss Mercy Jones sang for us." His deep voice was playful. "She's been gracious enough to grace us with her presence again tonight, so I want y'all to shut your asses up and welcome her to the stage," he bellowed as he stepped down from the platform.

The crowd erupted in boisterous applause as she stepped onto the makeshift stage. When he saw her, Sam felt like he'd been punched in the gut; his fantasies of her hadn't done her justice at all. Instead of a dress, her legs were incased in skin tight, black skinny jeans, showing the exact shape of her curvy legs. She wore a loose dark purple, one shouldered top and her feet were encased in black stilettos with purple bows on the front of them. Her hair, instead of flowing freely around her rounded shoulders was pulled into a side ponytail, with two carefully styled wisps framing the front of her lovely face. She was perfect.

"I hope everybody is having a good night," she spoke, smiling at the crowd as they voiced their pleasantries. "Well, it's sure as hell is good to be back here," she laughed. Her laugh was wonderfully melodious. "Alright, I'm gonna shut my ass up and sing now," she said, taking a small step back and waiting for the chuckling crowd to quiet.

Her voice, just like her face, was even more magnificent than he remembered. Only this time, he recognized the song.

Sam smiled to himself as the band played the opening bars of _I Look to You. _His mother loved this song; she probably listened to it 20 times a week. Mercedes started the song off softly, letting the music flow through her. Throughout the song Mercedes kept her eyes closed, her passion shone through in her voice, strong at some points while softer on others. Everyone in the crowd could see her god given talent.

When she finished, she, once again, received a standing ovation.

"Thank you guys, so much." She grinned. "Have a great weekend!" She inclined her head once and stepped off of the platform. Only this time, she didn't make her way back to the bar, instead going through the Employees only door. Sam felt his stomach jump up into his throat. He turned back around to face the bar and had another sip of his whiskey, contemplating his game plan.

"Holy shit dude! Here comes little mama!" Puck tapped his shoulder repeatedly, like a five year old trying to get the attention of its mother.

Sam's head snapped up quickly, his green eyes wide as Mercedes, once again, came up to the bar and stood next to him.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just water please, thanks." She answered in a polite tone.

Sam cleared his throat. "Fancy meeting you here," he said to her, trying to sound confident. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding.

She turned to him, that ever present smirk on her gorgeous face. "Hey! It's Sam right?" She pretended to be unsure. "Sam I am?"

He blushed. "The very one. You were amazing out there tonight, Whitney would have been proud."

This time Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up. "I sure as hell hope so," she said.

"Trust me, she would have."

Mercedes just smiled brightly at him and took a sip of her water. Sam cleared his throat.

"I hope I don't sound too forward, but I was wondering if I could get your number? Maybe I could take you out some time." He was hopeful.

"You know, I don't just go around giving random guys my number, I don't know anything about you, I don't even know your last name. You could be the next Jeffrey Dahmer for all I know," she replied smartly.

Sam pulled on the collar of his button up; it was suddenly feeling a little too tight. "Well, my name is Samuel Evans. I'm 26 years old, I'm an architect and I have absolutely no desire to chop you up into little pieces and store you in my freezer." He laughed nervously to himself.

Mercedes laughed out loud, "Well in that case." She reached into her purse, pulled out a purple pen and grabbed the napkin next to his drink, scribbling her number on to it. "Call me sometime and maybe I'll answer. Then maybe we can work something out about you taking me on a date." She handed it to him.

Sam grinned until he heard Puck's voice. "Hey little mama, you think you can set me up with that cute little friend of yours?" he asked Mercedes, openly leering at her chest. Sam, feeling an unusual bout of anger at his best friend, balled up a fist and swung it into Puck's stomach, only exerting a little force as to warn him.

"First of all, my name is Mercedes, not little mama and you wouldn't stand a chance with Santana, sweetheart," she answered smartly.

"You let me worry about that."

Before he could continue, the sassy Latina walked up to Mercedes, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Damn, Aretha, you blew it up tonight girl." Mercedes grinned.

"I know," Mercedes replied with fake cockiness. Santana laughed.

"Hey, Sweetheart, how about you and me hittng the dance floor?" Puck asked, sounding entirely too sleazy.

Santana looked from side to side, as if looking for someone else that he might have been talking to. "Excuse me?" She rolled her neck a little.

"I said…" Puck was cut off.

"Oh I know what you said, _sweetheart,_" she emphasized the endearment. "Don't even try to step to me with that weak ass game. Who the hell do you think you are? That vodka must'a made you delirious, I wouldn't fuck you with somebody else's pussy," she stated, effectively dismissing him by turning her body fully toward Mercedes, who, along with Sam, was engaged in full-bodied laughter.

"You ready to go girl? I'm tired as hell," she asked her friend, her previous conversation with Puck, seemingly forgotten.

"Yeah, sure I'm ready."

After Mercedes and Sam exchanged goodbyes, with him promising to call her, the girls made their way out of the bar. A few minutes later, after paying for their drinks, Sam and a sullen Puck exited as well.

In the cab on the way home, Sam stared at the napkin. Seven beautiful, bright purple numbers gleamed up at him. He couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4: Fever

**A/N: I just want to say thanks again to my beta, you're a gem.**

**Also, below is the link to the outfit that Mercedes wears in the chapter, if the link doesn't work for you for any reason you can message me and we'll figure something out.**

** out_my_mind_for_you/collection?id=1582927**

**Thanks and enjoy**

**Jay xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fever

It was Sunday when Mercedes received her first text message from Sam. She had been sitting on a windowsill in her living room, watching the rain pour from the dark, somber clouds in sheets. The atmosphere made her melancholy. Santana had gone out to lunch with a girl that she'd met at the grocery store the day before and the liveliness that was usually inextricable with her presence was gone from the apartment, just as she was. Mercedes wasn't sure what had caused this sudden feeling of gloom; it seemed to just blow in with the slow spring wind, sneaking up on her and causing her heart to feel heavy, as if it had been bricked over in her chest.

She looked over at the coffee table as she heard her phone ring, indicating that she had a new call. She debated with herself whether or not it was worth the effort of getting up and walking all the way across the room. Soon enough, the logical side won, reasoning that it might be important. She sighed as she stood up and fast-walked over to the glass table picking up her phone. The number wasn't one that she recognized.

"Hello," she said tiredly into the speaker.

"Uhh..Mer..Mercedes?" answered a deep, awkward voice.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow and replied, "Who wants to know?"

"Umm, this is Sam…ya' know from Sully's," He let out an awkward chuckle, "Sam I am."

She smiled. "Ohh yeah, hey, I wasn't actually expecting you to call."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Well, when a guy's really interested, he usually calls the next day," she replied smartly.

"Oh, well, I was going to, but Puck said that I should probably wait a day, so that I didn't seem too eager," Sam answered shamefully.

Her brows furrowed at the statement, "So...Do you typically take dating advice from puck, or…" she trailed off

"God no, it's just been a while since I've actually **talked **to a girl and I didn't want you to think that I was too eager.

"Well, why wouldn't I want the guy that I might, possibly be going out with soon, to be eager about talking to me? I sure as hell don't wanna go out with some overly nonchalant douchebag."

"That, is a very good point Ms. Jones, I don't know why I even listened to that fucker in the first place. I think it's just because you make me so nervous." He laughed, hoping that she hadn't heard that last part.

"Why would I make you nervous?" Mercedes asked, baffled by his admission.

Sam covered the bottom of the phone with his palm and spat a curse word into the air. "I don't know, I mean, you're fucking stunning, you have an amazing voice, and funny. Did I mention you are stunning? And you fucking know it too." He laughed a small nervous laugh and said, "You're a bit intimidating."

"Well, that's what every girl wants to hear," she stated, only half-joking.

"No, no, no, don't be offended or anything. It's not a bad thing at all, I'm just not used to women being so…" He trailed off.

"So what?" Mercedes questioned curiously.

"So sure of themselves. I've also never really seen a woman shoot down Puck before." He was quiet for a second. "That reminds me, your friend from the other night, was hilarious, Puck is still sulking because of what she said to him."

She laughed. "Yeah, Santana is something else."

Sam and Mercedes, both, became quiet, unsure of what to say. Sam spoke first.

"Anyway, I suppose I should get to the real reason that I called you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, go out with me sometime this week?" His deep voice was steady.

Mercedes smiled to herself, "Well, what day this week are we talkin'? Because I've got two other guys snapping at my coattails, wanting dates as well," she replied, sounding completely serious.

Sam sputtered. "Uh..I…Um." He stood up and began to pace around his living room.

She stayed quiet and let him suffer a bit before she opened her mouth and let out a loud boisterous laugh. Sam pulled his phone away from his face to look at it questioningly.

"Boy, I'm just playin'! I never would have given you my number if that were the case. Of course I'll go out with you, Sam."

He smiled when she said his name—he eventually wanted to hear her screaming his name as he buried his face in her pussy.

"Okay good! You almost gave me a heart attack there, sugar."

Mercedes felt her stomach flutter at the endearment. She was used to having the guys that hit on her call her baby, sweetheart or something of the like, and it didn't mean anything. But with Sam, she felt an underlying tenderness in his words.

"I just wanted to make you sweat a bit, but it's all good. Anyway, you wanted to go out this week?"

"Yeah, I was thinkin' Thursday, if that's good with you of course."

Mercedes flipped through her planner, "Yep, that's good with me."

"Okay good, good." Sam threw a fist in the air, John Bender style. "I'll pick you up around 7."

"Sounds good, should I wear anything specific?" she asked

"Um…well, I don't want to give anything away but the restaurant is pretty dressy so…" He trailed off.

After Mercedes gave him her address and they exchanged a few more flirty quips they hung up, with Sam promising to see her Thursday.

Mercedes sat her phone back down on the coffee table, sat back on the couch and took a deep breath. 'Cedes, girl you need to get yourself together,' she thought to herself. She sat back on the couch for a few more minutes when she heard the front door open and her best friend trek her way into the living room.

"Satan, we've got to go shopping."

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

On the days leading up to Thursday, Sam and Mercedes exchanged numerous texts, some flirty and some so funny that they almost made Mercedes fall out of her desk chair. She concluded that she really liked Sam. She couldn't remember the last time that she wasn't completely skeezed out by a guy that showed interest in her, and she hoped that their date would go well. She had high hopes for this one.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Mercedes felt like she had a cinder block sitting in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been this nervous since she'd had her interview with _Spin_. When she told Santana that she had a date with blondie from the club, the Latina had done nothing but let out a few guffaws and shook her head. Santana wasn't surprised. She told Mercedes that she knew it would have only been a matter of time. Mercedes simply rolled her eyes.

She left work an hour earlier that day to go get a mani-pedi, something that she usually did herself at home. She decided to pamper herself instead of doing a DIY. After she left the nail salon, she went home to wash off the smell of nail dust and polish remover. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a blue towel around herself, and removed the shower cap to let her curls, now messy and a bit frizzy, fall around her shoulders. She then plugged in her curlers and left the bathroom to lotion and moisturize. After finishing her after-shower routine, she put on her matching purple lace bra and panties and made her way back to the bathroom to begin doing her hair which was by far, the most time consuming part of her beauty routine. When she was finished styling her hair to perfection, she put her curlers away and got her make-up bag from under the sink. She decided to go light on the makeup, opting for a natural but glamorous look. She finished the look with a touch of red lipstick with a little gloss on top.

Mercedes waited a while before getting dressed, not wanting to wrinkle her outfit before Sam arrived. At about a quarter to seven, she slipped on her dress, an ivory cotton A-line pleated dress that fell about a half-inch above her knees. She finished her outfit with bright red peep toed stilettos. She accessorized with a red earrings and matching clutch. After stuffing her cell phone, some cash and tube of lipstick into her clutch, she dabbed on some Chanel No. 5 and went into the living room to have a seat.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

At exactly 7:00pm, a firm knock sounded at the door and Mercedes' heart began to thump out of her chest. She briefly wondered if it was too late to fake sick. Mustering up all of her courage, she stood up, grabbed her clutch opened the door. She almost gasped out loud as she came face to face with the handsome blonde. God, he looked good in his professional black suit.

She spoke first. "Well, you clean up good."

Sam was awestruck. How could any, one person have the right to be this beautiful? "You look, utterly stunning," he said, shaking his head in wonder.

"Why thank you." She curtsied, while doing her best Scarlett O'Hara impression.

Sam chuckled. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Mercedes stepped out of the doorway and locked the door. "So exactly where are we going? I hope I'm dressed appropriately."

"You look perfect, trust me. And I'm not telling you, it's a surprise."

Mercedes huffed playfully as they walked out of the building.

"So are we taking a cab or..?" she asked, trailing off, concluding that she could catch the name of the place when he gave the driver the name and address of the restaurant.

He chuckled. "You're relentless. But no, I'm driving actually."

He led them over to a parking meter to a sleek, black BMW. Mercedes whistled in appreciation. "Nice ride." She smiled, as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you darlin'" he said, closing the door and strutting around to the driver's side.

After starting the car and merging into traffic, he pointed to an iPod classic that was plugged up to the state of the art stereo.

"You can choose a song if you like."

"Oooh, a guy that doesn't command control of the radio…I like that, I like that a lot," she teased.

"Well, I aim to please."

Merecedes scrolled through Sam's music collection. She had to admit she was impressed. She eventually chose to play _Human Nature. _She eventually spoke up.

"So, what do you do Sam Evans?"

"I'm an architect."

"No way! That's amazing. What sort of things do you design?"

"All sorts of things really. Right now I'm designing a new music hall for a local university, which I am not at liberty to name just yet." He winked at her. "And you, where do you spend your week days?"

"Actually, I write for _Spin._"

"The music magazine?" Sam asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"The very one," she nodded "Do you read it?"

"I used to, when I was in college, but I'll have to get back into it now that I know you're writing for them."

Mercedes let out a girlish giggle and slapped her hand over her mouth, her brown eyes wide in surprise. Sam continued to stare at the busy road, pretending to be oblivious. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, with Mercedes choosing the songs the rest of the way.

Mercedes looked up from the iPod just as Sam pulled in to a full parking lot that was facing the back of a small restaurant.

"Well, here we are, m'lady," he said as he opened the passenger side door and helped her from the car. "We're in the parking lot because I hate using valet," he told her matter-of-factly.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" she asked, hopeful that he'd finally give her an answer.

Sam laughed as he led the way, still holding her hand. "We are at Abe & Arthur's. It's a great place with beautiful atmosphere and delicious food. You'll love it, don't worry."

When they stepped inside of the front doors, Mercedes had to admit she was very impressed. The place was beautiful. There were two levels and the top floor had a glass wrap around railing. There was a large bar in the middle of the first floor. The lights were dim, creating an intimate ambiance, and the building had plenty of windows allowing some natural light into the restaurant. As Mercedes looked over the patrons, she became very pleased with her wardrobe choice. Thankfully, all thoughts of being overdressed flew out the window.

They stopped at a host stand and where Sam smiled at the man and said, "I have a reservation for two at 7:30 under the name Evans."

"Ah, yes, right this way please," he said as he led them through the restaurant to small two top table.

"Actually, could we get a booth please?" Sam asked.

The man sighed at the 'inconvenience' "I suppose, follow me."

He led them to a rounded booth, so that they were sitting beside each other facing the rest of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily," he said as he turned and walked away.

"This place is beautiful," Mercedes said, as she turned to look at the handsome man next to her.

"It is," Sam nodded. "You know, some of the guys at my firm designed this place."

"Oh wow! So do you make a habit of only going to places that your firm has designed?" she asked, smirking.

"Of course not. I've been here a few times and when I was thinking of places to take you for our date I thought that it would be perfect." He smiled at her.

"Well, you thought right. I really like it so far."

Before Sam could reply, their waiter, Daniel, came to take their drink orders. By the time Daniel returned with their drinks, they were ready to order. Sam ordered a medium rare stake with a side of asparagus and Mercedes ordered butternut squash risotto.

They fell into an easy conversation while waiting for their food to arrive, speaking about their respective jobs and other small talk. When the waiter arrived with their food and after taking their initial bites and voicing their satisfaction with their choices, they resumed their conversation.

"So where are you from?" Sam asked while cutting off another piece of his steak.

"Lima, Ohio. I moved here to go to NYU with my best friend Kurt after graduating from high school. What about you?"

"I'm from Nashville actually. I went to Cornell."

"Ohh, Ivy League-a smart man," she teased.

Sam was so entranced by her smile that he didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Well, yeah, I worked my butt off to get there too."

"I'm sure," she affirmed. "Your parents must have been very proud."

"Oh they were. I think my mama cried for three whole days when they found out."

"Are you still close with them?"

"Oh yeah! I talk to them and my little brother and sister almost every day. What about you? Are you close with your family?"

"Well, I'm close with my older brother, but my parents…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"What about them?" He asked.

"We pretty much stopped talking when I moved here. They thought that my choice to move out here was impractical." She shook her head and looked down into her lap.

Sam reached his hand out to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Don't be sad, sugar. I'm sure they just wanted what was best for ya. They were probably just afraid because their little girl was moving so far away without them." He smiled softly at her.

Mercedes nodded sadly.

"I do wonder through, why you didn't go for a singing career? Girl, your voice is fuckin' amazing!" he said, lightening the moment.

"Nahh, I love singing, but writing is my passion. Plus technically, I'm still in the music business."

"Alright, fair enough."

Mercedes looked up at him, smirking, "Now to the real question of the evening…how the hell did you meet Puck?"

The both laughed. Sam clutched his belly. "He was my roommate in college. He grows on you, I promise."

Mercedes pursed her plump, red lips, unconvinced.

"I swear, once you get past the initial douchey-ness and all around slutty behavior, he actually DOES have some redeeming qualities."

"If you say so," Mercedes said, turning back to her food.

The rest of dinner was a relatively quiet affair, with both of them intent on finishing their food. After they both finished their meals, Sam paid the bill, giving Mercedes a look when she reached for her clutch to contribute. They held hands as they walked back to the car.

"So, where to next?" Mercedes asked one they were on the road.

"Well, I figured that since it's a weeknight, we'd go get some ice cream and maybe talk a little more."

"Sounds good," she said, smiling.

Sam drove them to a small, busy ice cream shop. Sam ordered a cup of soft serve chocolate vanilla swirl topped with chocolate sprinkles. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the symbolism as she ordered a waffle cone with strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream.

Mercedes admitted, "I've got to say, this is probably the best date I've ever been on. I like how you didn't try to impress be too much by doing something over the top. You kept it simple."

"Good! That's what I was striving for. I wanted this date to be about us getting to know each other."

"I know you're not supposed to talk about people that you've dated in the past, but I've got to say, they all pretty much pale in comparison," she admitted, as she licked her cone.

Sam lustfully stared at her pink tongue running along the length of the ice cream. He would have given anything to be that cone. He was getting hot under the collar; it would be a matter of time before she was going to give him a fucking heart attack. Gathering his thoughts, he said, "I know exactly what you mean sugar. I hope you'll let me show you more of me." He was honestly oblivious to the innuendo.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Mercedes giggled, owning it this time instead of being embarrassed by it.

After they finished their ice cream, they headed back to the car heading to Mercedes' apartment. During the drive, they held hands the whole way; Sam's thumb was continuously rubbing circles in her upturned hand. The whole exchange seemed very intimate to Mercedes; she could imagine them driving like this on the way to the grocery store or to see a movie. The realization that she was imagining a future with Sam somewhat startled her.

Sam parked in front of a meter, not bothering to put any money in it. Mercedes admired him because he wasn't presumptuous, and expected nothing from her.

There was an awkward silence when they reached her front door. Mercedes had her hands clasped behind her back and Sam was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I had a great time tonight, Sam," Mercedes said quietly.

"I did too. I'm so glad you had fun tonight darlin'." Sam's palms started sweating. "I'm gonna kiss you now, sugar," he said leaning towards her.

Their kiss was soft and slow at first, until Sam swiped his tongue across Mercedes' bottom lip effectively getting her to open them. Mercedes granted him entrance and as their tongues met for the first time, the couple felt tingles running down their spines, Mercedes dropped her clutch and didn't care that it it fell to the carpeted floor with a 'clack'. She reached up and ran her fingers through Sam's soft hair, letting them rest at the nape. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Sam's large hands strayed from Mercedes' lower back to her big round ass. He squeezed it for good measure. After a couple more minutes of heavy kissing, Mercedes found the strength to move away.

"We've gotta stop before I lose myself, boy!" She let out a shaky laugh.

"Right, you're right. God, that was amazing," Sam said, trying to figure out a way to discreetly adjust himself in his slacks.

Mercedes squatted down to pick up her clutch and took her key out, unlocking her door.

"So you'll call me?" she asked, smirking.

"Of course! Yes, of course." Sam stuttered.

She moved into the apartment, closing the door halfway. She gave Sam a sly wink and whispered seductively, "Goodnight, Sam," before closing it fully.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the wall next to him. Mercedes Jones was going to be the death of him, that's for damn sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Down on me

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and alerts and things of the like. Also, thanks, as always, to my beta, she's awesome.**

**I'm a bit nervous about putting this chapter out there...I won't say why just yet though.**

**Also, if in any case, this story get's deleted by the mods you can PM me and I'll give you my tumblr so that you can stay updated until I find another site to post on. I'll probably also have updates in my profile info on this site as well.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Jay xxx**

* * *

Chapter 5: Down on me.

Sam was nervous as hell because he had been running around all day trying to get his apartment presentable for Mercedes' first visit. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of romance and laughs, and the couple had gone on numerous dates; even one disastrous date where Sam had attempted to teach Mercedes to ice skate. She wound up scolding the hell out of him for making her fall on her ass numerous times in public. The two always seemed to be chatting, exchanging cutesy little text messages and late night phone calls. Mercedes had even taken Sam to meet Kurt who had, unsurprisingly, taken to him right away. However, he still threatened to "go all Lorena Bobbitt on his ass" if he hurt his best friend. The physical aspect of the new relationship hadn't advanced much past a few heavy make out sessions in the front of Sam's car. For once, he was okay with taking it slow—she was worth the wait.

Tonight would be the first night that Mercedes would see the inside of his apartment. He planned on making them a nice dinner, then snuggling with Mercedes on his expensive, albeit comfy, sofa to watch _Avatar_. He had been appalled when she'd admitted to him on their second date that she'd fallen asleep halfway through the film and hadn't since bothered to re-watch it. He also planned on showcasing his fluency in Na'vi, hoping that she would be impressed by it.

He'd woken up early that morning to go to the supermarket and buy groceries so that he could get some heavy duty cleaning done in his apartment and be done by 5, when the ever punctual Mercedes was expected to show.

It wasn't that Sam kept his apartment unclean, per se; he definitely wasn't some slobby frat boy, but he did have a penchant for throwing clothes around and leaving blueprints on pretty much every available surface of his sizeable abode. After a couple hours of dusting, vacuuming and picking up his scattering of clothing he had deemed his space presentable and went about making dinner. He decided to make them an old classic, spaghetti and meatballs; however, he did make a phone call home to his mama to ask for granny Evans' special meatball recipe. He was determined to throw down in the kitchen tonight!

Just as he'd expected, the intercom buzzer went off at exactly 5 o'clock, and the stern voice of his doorman crackled through the speaker, asking if he was expecting someone named Mercedes. Sam gave the doorman the go-ahead to let her up as he hurried around his kitchen. He took the homemade garlic bread out of the oven and sat a bottle of Chianti on the table.

He opened the door and was quick to greet her with a big grin and a hug.

"Hey sugar, you look gorgeous tonight, as always," he said, ushering her into the house.

"Thank you Sam, you look very nice as well, Somethin' smells delicious, what are you making?"

"An old classic: Spaghetti and Meatballs—can't go wrong with that," he answered as he hung her cardigan on a hook.

"I didn't know you could cook! I figured we'd just ordered in."

He laughed. "Girl, are you kiddin' me? I throw down."

"Well, I'll just bet you do." Mercedes said flirtatiously. "You have a very nice place, Sam."

Sam swore his knees went weak every time she said his name. "Why thank you, sugar. I'll give you the official tour after dinner. I don't want our food to get cold." He softly placed one of his hands on the small of her back and lead her to the kitchen, pulling out her chair before sitting down himself.

"This is amazing, Sam." Mercedes praised as she tucked in to her plate.

Sam blushed, "Thank you, I was hopin' you'd like it."

The rest of their dinner was a relatively quiet affair. They shared the details of their day and Mercedes told Sam about Santana's new girlfriend, Brittany , who she'd yet to meet but was apparently, bless her heart, a little slow on the uptake but still a very lovely girl. Sam filled Mercedes in on the latest co-ed that Puck was seeing. After they finished their meal, they washed the dishes together, unable to come to an agreement on who would be the one to do it.

"So are you ready for the experience of a lifetime?" Sam asked as he placed the Avatar DVD in the player. He sat down and put an arm around Mercedes as she sat cross-legged on the couch. Sam was glad that she seemed so comfortable in his apartment.

"I hardly think it's the experience of a lifetime Sam; it's virtually a parody of Pocahontas," she replied smartly, smirking at him.

Sam gasped and clutched at his heart. "You're wounding me, sugar."

Mercedes gave a *kanye shrug* as if to say, "sorry that I'm not sorry."

"I guarantee you; you will be blown away by the end of this movie."

"If I don't fall asleep, that is."

"Oh, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep," Sam quipped, softly pinching her side.

"Boy, just play the damn movie!"

About 20 minutes into the movie, the couple began to have trouble concentrating. Sam's hands began to wander slowly from her shoulder down to the side of her jean covered thigh. His palm lay flat against it and his thumb began softly rubbing. Mercedes had her left arm stretched out behind Sam, her little fingers subtly touching him under the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

Sam could feel his hard cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. Between having his hands on her thigh and feeling her touch his bare skin, Sam was going to go crazy. He contemplated on giving her some lame excuse and going into the bathroom to jerk off, but he quickly dismissed it, because in order to do that he'd have to let her out of her arms. A couple more minutes passed before Sam leaned down to kiss Mercedes on the forehead. As he pressed his lips against her skin, she tilted her head up and forcefully pressed her full lips to his. Their kiss was fierce; passionate and demanding. Mercedes untangled herself from Sam's arms and flung a leg across his lap, moving to straddle him. She pulled her face away slightly, her teeth tugging his plump bottom lip. Sam let out a deep growl and clasped the back of her head, bringing her back down again. Feeling Sam's hardness press into her, Mercedes began to rock her hips. Feeling her panties beginning to moisten at the stimulation, she shifted a bit the threw her head back with a soft moan as she felt his cock press against her clit through the seam of her jeans.

In a moment of boldness Mercedes reached down to grab the hem of Sam's shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it across the room. Sam trailed his lips to her neck, biting and sucking as she ran her fingers over his chest, still rocking softly in his lap. He picked Mercedes up by the waist and stretched her out on the couch, spreading her knees as he lay between them. He kissed his way down her neck, running his tongue along the open space in the V of her t-shirt, his hands slowly lifting the soft fabric up her torso. Once he rid her body of the offending garment, he took a second to drink her in. He breasts were full and bountiful, sitting high on her chest, encased in a lacy, dark, purple bra. Her waist softly curved in, and her stomach was soft and round. His lust filled eyes took in her womanly curves.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Sam said huskily, kissing his way down her body.

Mercedes only moaned softly, lost in the feeling of his kisses against her heated skin. When Sam's kisses reached the waistband of her jeans, he ran his wet tongue along the rim. He looked up at her, his green eyes dark with lust. Mercedes nodded her head and gave consent. Sam slid the copper button through hole, then slowly lowered the zipper. He bit back a moan as her matching purple panties came into view. The lacy boy shorts sat smoothly on her round hips. Sam bit his lip as he flicked the little black bow that sat right above her mound. He clasped his hand around her left leg, bringing it up so that it lay on the back of the couch, spreading her out. The sweet smell of her arousal reached his nose and he closed his eyes, temporarily denying his urge to press his face into her pussy as he ran a finger up her slit through her panties.

"Ohh, fuck Sam," she moaned.

"Is that good, baby?" Sam asked saucily.

"Yeah, more." Mercedes sounded positively wanton.

"More what, sugar?"

"I want you, Sammy."

"Want me to what, Mercy?" Sam softly pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing slow circles in the lace.

She growled in desperation. "Fuck Sam, I want you to shut up and wrap those big lips around my clit!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Sam slowly peeled her panties off with his teeth and threw them across the room.

Sam took a moment to look at her; she was shaved bare save for a thin line of curls trailing down her mons to the beginning of her slit. Her brown lips were swollen and wet. They separated slightly revealing her pinkness. He reached down running a finger down her soaking slit, just to hear her moan.

She groaned and begged, "Don't tease, Sam."

He lowered his head kissing her pussy lips as he used his thumbs to spread her farther, running his tongue up and down her sex.

"Fuck, you taste so good, baby girl." Sam looked up at her and said, "I could eat this pretty little pussy all day."

Mercedes' back arched softly off the couch as Sam enveloped her swollen pink clit into his mouth, gently licking around the bud. Her breath caught when he slowly inserted a finger into her soaked opening. She could feel the coils tighten in the pit of her stomach as her orgasm approached. Sam slipped another finger inside of her and lifted his head.

Sam crooned, "That's a good girl, make that pussy come for me, baby. Give me what I want, Mercy."

Sam felt her pussy clench tightly around his fingers as he ran his tongue around her bud. Mercedes' mouth opened in a silent scream as she flooded his palm. He continued to lick and stroke her through her aftershocks before she closed her knees tightly and pushed his head away, trying to get him away from her hypersensitive flesh.

Sam lifted his body up and brought his lips to hers again, letting her taste herself.

"Was that good, baby?" Sam cooed.

"mmhmm." Mercedes sighed, unable to find her voice.

Sam chuckled softly and laid his head on her chest. Mercedes drifted off to sleep, obviously worn out. Sam picked her up bridal style, still half naked, and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. The then shucked his jeans and slipped in next to her, gave her a kiss and drifted off into a blissful slumber.

** MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

The next morning, Sam woke up, coiled around a still sleeping Mercedes. His morning wood was pressing against her plump naked ass. After a couple of minutes, he decided to get up and take care of himself before he starting his morning routine. When he was done, he went back to his bedroom and quietly selected a pair of boxer briefs and sweatpants. He decided to forego the shirt and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Sam was setting the chocolate chip pancakes on the table when Mercedes walked in wearing one of his workout t-shirts. The white fabric sat at an obscene length on her thick thighs. He licked his lips as he remembered how he'd tasted that skin only last night.

"Mornin'." Sam smiled with one side of his mouth. "I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks, but um...do you have an extra toothbrush? I don't feel right if I don't brush first thing," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, of course." After getting her a brand new brush from his medicine cabinet, he wandered back into his kitchen to pour them some orange juice.

"Okay, now I feel like some pancakes," Mercedes announced as she made her way back.

"Good, but can I get some sugar first?" Sam teased.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Sam took advantage of the situation, and deepened the kiss almost instantly, his hands trailing down to her ass.

"Mmm, you're still not wearing any panties." He spanked her once.

"Well, if I knew where they were…" Mercedes trailed off.

"Ohh, I don't plan on helping you find them anytime soon. I'm looking forward to seeing you flash me that pretty pussy all morning while you're wearin' my shirt," he smirked.

"Boy!" She laughed and shook her head. "Let's eat before the food gets cold. You best believe if you leave me hungry, you won't be seeing this pretty pussy anytime soon."

"Ohh sassy. I like that!"

Mercedes moaned as she dug into the pancakes. Sam broke the silenced and asked, "so what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing really, I'm supposed to have dinner with Santana and Brittany later tonight. Other than that, I don't have any plans for today."

"Well, you should stay here with me. We can cuddle on the couch and watch movies. Maybe I can get another taste of you," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good. But you have to come to dinner with me tonight and I get a taste of you, too."

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Good! Then it's a date!" Mercedes giggled.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Know Why

**A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long, my overall laziness combined with a bit of writer's block made writing this chapter extremely hard. I also want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts and such, they really do mean a lot. **

**I want to say thanks to My Beta, she's absolutely wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, I only own the plot to this little work of fiction.**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Know Why

Mercedes was having a great day. She and Sam had spent the day as planned, cuddling on his large couch half-heartedly watching movies. With the exception of a few sporadic orgasms given to each other, they pretty much kept their hands to themselves. Around 4 pm, Sam decided to get dressed so he could drive Mercedes to her apartment to get ready for their dinner date.

Mercedes sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Sam to finish his shower. She raised her hand to touch the bruised, purple passion mark that she knew was located on the hollow of her neck. She smiled as she recounted the memory of how it had gotten there. She and Sam had been sitting on the sofa watching X-Men when he began sucking on her neck. She resisted at first, stating that hickies were trashy and that she couldn't very well show up to work on Monday covered in them, but the feeling of his soft lips on her heated skin quickly tore through her resistance. She didn't quite feel like herself; she didn't feel necessarily bad, just extremely peculiar. She couldn't shake the feeling that her heart was much too invested in this relationship. It seemed like things happened MUCH too quickly. Her mother had always told her not to get too invested in a man until he stated that he was for real; and even then she should be on guard because if a man was anything, he was a liar. And she'd lived by those rules her entire life and she damn sure wasn't about to change the rules for someone that she'd known for 3 weeks, no matter how hard her heart beat when he smiled at her.

A few minutes later, Sam came out of his bedroom dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a striped V-neck and a black sport coat. His hair was still a bit damp and stylishly messy, just as handsome as always.

"Well, I see you put your clothes back on," he joked, smirking sexily at her.

"Yeah, well I figured Santana would have killed me if I'd have gotten arrested for indecent exposure on the night that I was supposed to meet her new girlfriend," she replied saucily.

"And you were indecent."

"Hush boy, let's go before we're late."

The car ride to Mercedes and Santana's apartment was spent in a comfortable silence, when they made their way into the apartment, they stood awkwardly by the doorway.

"Um…Make yourself at home, I won't be too long." She pointed to the couch. "You can have a seat...or whatever."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay, well, I'll just…" she tossed her thumb over her shoulder.

He chuckled at her. "Go ahead Mercy, I'll be here."

After he heard the shower turn on, Sam took a minute to casually observe his surroundings. The apartment, though not as big as his, was still very sizeable. The living area was very clean, yet it still looked homey and lived in. There were two built in bookcases filled to the brim with books on either size of an impressive entertainment center. After looking over a few photos, Sam took a seat on the couch and turned on the T.V, waiting patiently for Mercedes to get ready.

Mercedes finished her shower and dressed quickly, opting for light make-up and a stylish curly ponytail, her clothes were similar to Sam's, dressy casual; she wore dark skinny jeans and a flowing purple top topped off with black pumps. After dressing in record time, she went to the living room and found Sam lounging comfortably on the sofa, the sight of him sitting so comfortably in her apartment made her breath catch in her throat.

She tried her hardest to make her voice firm. "Hey, um, you ready?"

"Yep, let's roll," Sam said, hitting the off button on the remote, looking up at her. "You look great, sweetheart."

"Thanks." She laughed awkwardly.

They reached the restaurant a little after the designated time because Sam got them lost. He claimed that he knew some side streets that would get them there faster. Mercedes rolled her eyes and told him that his side streets would get them nowhere but lost. Mercedes bristled a bit when he tried to hold her hand as they walked into the restaurant but disguised it by pretending she didn't notice and slipped her free hand into her back pocket.

Santana and the blonde woman, who was obviously Brittany, were already seated across from one another at the table. They stood up to greet them when they came into view.

"Hey, Wheezy, what's up? Feels like haven't seen you in forever." Santana winked at her best friend.

"Shut it Satan, you just saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, well that was the old you, not the new freshly fucked you."

"Tana." Mercedes' tone was a warning.

Santana let out a snort then pointed to the blonde woman next to her, "'Cedes, blondie, this is Brittany my...eh, girlfriend." She sounded uncertain until Brittany smiled at her reassuringly. "Brit-Brat this is Mercedes and Bl...Sam, my best friend and her…"

"Friend!" Mercedes interrupted a little too loudly. Sam furrowed his brows and looked at her. She avoided his gaze then turned to Brittany. "It's great to meet you, Tana talks about you all the time," she said, using her introduction to get back at her friend for her earlier comments.

"It's great to meet you too, Mercedes, you're so beautiful." She was unabashed, her blue eyes wide in a sort of wistful innocence.

"Oh, well thanks, you're very pretty too." Mercedes seemed unsure of what to say to the girl's blunt admission.

After Sam exchanges pleasantries with Santana and Brittany, they sat down for a meal. Mercedes gave Brittany and Santana a good-natured grilling on their new relationship. Mercedes found that she genuinely liked Brittany. She had something so innately **nice** about her; something that would suit Santana's abrasive and sometimes harsh personality extremely well. She couldn't deny that they were an odd couple, personality wise, but she was hopeful that the relationship would work out.

Mercedes was thankful that the conversation hadn't strayed to her and Sam's…whatever it was that they were. She honestly had no idea what they were doing. They hadn't deemed each other boyfriend-girlfriend yet and frankly, she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. Sure, she was happy with a few dates and a little bit of fun here and there, but she didn't have time for a real romantic relationship. Her career had just taken off and she desperately needed to focus on work. If she was being completely honest with herself she damn sure wasn't ready to invest grown-up emotions into some guy that she'd only recently met just to have her heart broken. She was not trying to have that, no siree!

Her relief was short-lived when dessert came and a wide-eyed Brittany decided to inquire the duo about their relationship status.

"So, are you two together or together-together?" Mercedes heard Sam chuckle lowly at the elementary wording.

"Ohh, no we're just…"

"Together-together." They said at the same time, both heads snapping in the direction of one another.

Brittany seemed unfazed by the mishap and carried on. "Because you two look wonderful together, I bet your babies would be beautiful! You know it's a gift I have, when I see two people together I can just tell what their babies would look like."

Sam laughed, obviously highly amused by the blond woman's statements. Mercedes' eyes widened considerably and she sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought. Santana, able to sense her best friend's distress spoke up effectively distracting Brittany.

"Uhh, Brit, isn't this Baked Alaska delicious? I told you it's the best in the city."

With Brittany and Santana enthralled in the taste of the wonderful dessert, Sam rested his hand on Mercedes' jean covered knee and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"Well, what do ya' think about that, sugar? Apparently Brittany thinks we'd make pretty babies. I can't say I disagree either."

Mercedes shivered a bit when she felt his smooth lips ghost across her ear. "Boy, don't even go there, we've been on 6 dates. You musta lost your damn mind." She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just sayin'"

"Just sayin' my ass." Mercedes grumbled before tucking in to her dessert.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMS

After the couple went their separate ways Sam and Mercedes sat in Sam's BMW, which was still parked next to the meter. Mercedes sat stiffly, her sweaty palms clasped together in her lap. She looked over at Sam who was fiddling with the radio.

"So uh, you wanna go back to mine or…?" Sam looked to her, his green eyes hinting at the prospects of what was to go down should she go back to his place.

"Umm, I don't think so. I've got work in the morning and I've gotta be up early."

"We can be up as early as you want, sweetheart."

"Nahh, I think I'd better go home." She kept her eyes trained in her lap, internally slapping herself. Since when was she so damn timid? This guy had her all kinds of twisted up.

"Alright then, I'll take ya home." He turned the car on looking for an in, into the incoming traffic.

They were silent for the first five minutes of the drive, no sounds but the whir of the wheels and soft playing jazz coming from the radio. Mercedes wasn't quite sure if Sam could feel the tension that she was experiencing, but it was causing heart to beat faster and her throat to constrict.

"So, uhh, are we gonna talk about what went down at the restaurant?" Her voice was thick.

"What exactly went down?" Sam's eyes didn't stray from the road.

"You know-the 'are we together' thing."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, Sam, that."

"Well I thought we were together until you said we weren't."

She turned in her seat a bit to face him, her almond eyes wide. "And why in the hell would you think we were together?"

"Well we've been dating nonstop for the past 3 weeks, I've met your best friend, and I got all up in that." He smirked, taking a second to look down at her crotch before he settled his eyes back on the road.

"All up in…Boy, please." She rolled her eyes, "We never stated that we were together Sam, I just thought we were having fun."

"Having fun! Mercedes I don't pursue girls that I just want to 'have fun' with, if that were the case I would have fucked you that first date and you would have never heard from me again." She could tell he was becoming irritated. Good, that's exactly what she wanted.

Mercedes didn't say anything.

"So yeah, I assumed we were together…I assume we **are **together." His eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know Sam…"

"What do you mean 'you don't know' Mercy."

"I just feel like this is moving kind of fast."

"Fast?" Sam interrupted, exasperated.

She continued, ignoring his interruption. "And I don't really have time for a relationship, I need to focus on work and…" She trailed off.

By then they had pulled up to Mercedes' building. Parked in the taxi line outside, Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Mercedes, his plump, pink lips pursed. She could barely see his face in the darkness, but she just knew that the look in his eyes would be calling her bluff.

"That's bullshit Mercedes and you know it."

She held her hand up and interrupted him. "Boy, don't talk to me like that."

"No 'Cedes, you know I'm right. That work excuse is complete bullshit! You're just scared, you've got them walls up so high that you can't even see when someone is sincere." He reached his hand over to touch the one in her lap but she pulled away from him. "I'm here, sugar, and I want you, I'm not gonna hurt you, what do I have to do to get you to see that?"

"Sam, " She cleared her throat, her eyes beginning to brim with tears, "I'm sorry, what else can I say, I just don't think this is gonna work out. I have to keep my priorities straight and a relationship just isn't in the cards for me right now."

She gathered her purse and opened the car door, half stepping out.

"Mercedes." She heard Sam say her name before she stepped out the car and closed the door firmly, leaving Sam sitting alone on the dark street. Fat salty tears began falling down her plump, brown cheeks.


	7. Authors Note

**I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, life has been super busy for me and I've had a small bout of writers block on top of everything. The new update will be up as soon as possible. **

**Thank you, **

**Jay xxx**


End file.
